HIV can be transmitted parentally, and a vaccine capable of blood-borne transmission is desirable especially for intravenous drug users. The purpose of this project is to use the SIV/rhesus macaque system to define the best imunization strategy to elicit protective systemic immune responses. The initial immunization protocol utilized soluble HIV-1 env antigens for intramuscular immunization. The monkeys made very weak or no antibody responses to the soluble HIV-1 antigens. The animals were then immunized intramuscularly with HIV-1 pseudovirions. Either a propietary adjuvant (polyphosphazene) or Alum was used for all the immunizations. All the animals made antibody responses after the initial pseudovirion immunization and were boosted 6 weeks PI with the same vaccine. The systemic and mucosal immune responses are being assessed and it is anticipated that the animals will be challenged with an intravaginal inoculation of SHIV. *KEY*HIV-1 pseudovirions, Adjuvant, Mucosal immunity